Ikatan Sihir
by Pearl Luce
Summary: [REMAKE] Hutan terlarang- Sihir- Penyihir adalah serangkaian hal tabu. Junmyeon tau akan hal itu, tapi ini adalah satu satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari pengejarnya. Ditengah hidup dan mati juga berhadapan dengan penyihir yang ditakuti, akankah ini akhir hidupnya? Takdir tersembunyi menuntutnya berada disana untuk sang penyihir. Au! Yixing!Witch. Sulay.


Big Thanks for Author Amariys

Dengan segala ide mengagumkan, yang telah mengizinkan saya untuk remake salah satu karya terbaik miliknya, juga menambahkan beberapa bagian pada cerita.

.

.

.

.

Original story

.

.

 **Title : Ikatan Sihir**

 **Original story & Idea : Amariys**

 **From Fandom/Characters : Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota**.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Remake Sulay Version**

 **by Pearl Luce**

.

.

 **Title : Ikatan Sihir**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy / Friendship / (little) Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Warn : BxB, Typo (s), DLDR, R &R**

Disclaimer : all cast here doesn't belong to me, but all the stories and plots by **amaryis**

.

.

.

.

Summary :

[REMAKE]

Sebuah hutan terlarang yang menjadi pilihan terakhir Junmyeon untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran para brandal, berniat menyelamatkan nyawa, namun siapa yang tau jika sebuah takdir lain terselip dibalik simfoni nyanyian hutan. Sosok misterius dengan kemampuan magis berada di depannya, menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya atau justru menunggu seseorang untuk menyerahkan nyawanya. Apakah ini adalah akhir kisah Junmyeon? Atau sebuah awal dari kisahnya? Au!Fantasy Au Yixing!Witch. Sulay fanfic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini.

Juga bukan sebuah pilihan terbaik untuknya berada di sini, jika ia mampu memilih banyak jalan jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran para bandit bandir yang mengejarnya ia akan memilih jalan lain, bukan sebuah hutan terlarang yang tidak tersentuh manusia.

Junmyeon tahu ia berada di bagian terdalam hutan, jauh melewati batas yang diperbolehkan bagi masyarakat kota untuk masuk, namun ia tak bisa berhenti karena ia harus tetap terus berlari. Luka sayatan di perutnya masih mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung menghadapi bandit yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, terlebih jika melirik para bandit bandit yang mengejarnya dapat dilihat bahwa mereka tidak mengejar dengan tangan kosong melainkan dengan belasan pedang yang siap memotongnya menjadi daging dengan bagian terkecil. Satu-satunya harapan untuk hidup adalah melarikan diri dari para pengejarnya. Sialnya lagi, bedebah-bedebah itu nampaknya bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan emas yang dijanjikan untuk penggalan kepalanya, seperti di salah satu lembaran surat kabar kota pagi ini.

Dapat dilihat jelas napak jejak darah di sepanjang tanah yang tak bisa ia tutupi dimana tentu dapat menuntun para pengejarnya dengan mudah. Junmyeon tahu itu, dan karena itu pula ia mengambil satu tindakan bodoh yang sudah pasti akan membuat Minseok meneriakinya- jika ia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi -memasuki daerah hutan terlarang yang dijauhi oleh semua orang. Persetan dengan kepercayaan dan rumor bodoh yang menyebar di kota, Junmyeon lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dan tidak ada pilihan lain untuk melarikan diri. Ia hanya dapat berdoa para pengejarnya akan terlalu jera untuk mengikutinya.

Semakin menuju jantung hutan, pepohonan di sekitar Junmyeon menjadi semakin rimbun, membentuk kanopi hijau yang menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari. Junmyeon memicingkan mata, mencoba untuk menajamkan penglihatannya saat gelap mulai mengelilinginya. Suara kerisik di belakangnya membuat ia sontak menoleh dengan napas tertahan dan degup jantung terpacu. Ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan para pengejarnya, membuatnya mengeluarkan makian dan umpatan pelan.

Orang-orang keras kepala!

Junmyeon memaksa kedua kakinya yang mulai lemas untuk berlari dengan lebih cepat, keringat dingin bercucuran tidak ia hiraukan. Ranting pohon membuat luka sayat dangkal menghiasi sepanjang kakinya juga lengannya, namun ia tak ambil peduli. Ia tidak berhenti juga tidak bisa berhenti sampai menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang kemudian ia gunakan sebagai tempat berlindung, hanya karena ia tahu kakinya akan segera menyerah menopang berat tubuhnya jika ia memaksakan diri untuk terus berlari. Ia terduduk di tanah lembab, sebelah tangannya tidak lepas memegang luka sayat perut sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam erat belati yang menjadi satu-satunya senjata setelah pedangnya direbut. Ia menahan napas saat suara gerakan para pengejarnya mendekat, mendekatkan juga menajamkan pendengaran ke samping. Junmyeon bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka di belakangnya, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Kalau mereka terus maju, tempat persembunyiannya pasti segera terkuak.

Shit!

Ia mengembuskan napas perlahan dari mulutnya, menetralkan pikiran untuk sesaat bersiap akan tindakan reflek akan kedatangan pengejarnya, memejamkan mata dan mengangkat belatinya, bersiap untuk memotong nadi siapapun yang mendekatinya. Pendengaran Junmyeon menjadi semakin tajam saat gelap mengepungnya, ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki ringan para pengejarnya. Tiga orang—bukan, empat orang. Mereka berada dekat dengannya sekarang. Ia bersiap, jantungnya berpacu dengan lebih cepat, mengantarkan adrenalin ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kemudian, suara langkah itu berhenti, angin berhembus tenang tanpa hambatan mengalunkan suara hening tanpa pergerakan satupun.

Junmyeon membuka matanya, kedua alisnya bertaut pemikirannya dipacu secepat mungkin akan apa yang terjadi. Ia berusaha untuk melihat ke belakang, mencaritahu apa yang membuat para pengejarnya berhenti tiba-tiba, namun dari posisinya saat ini, melakukan hal itu berarti membongkar tempat persembunyiannya—terlalu riskan. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bergeming, tubuhnya berada dalam keadaan siaga.

Junmyeon dapat mendengar suara asing yang lembut dan sedikit mendayu di antara suara kasar khas rakyat jelata para pengejarnya. Suara itu terdengar tenang, dengan irama yang menunjukkan keceriaan janggal. Junmyeon tidak dapat mendengar isi percakapannya, namun ia jelas jelas mendengar jerit penuh ketakutan dari para pengejarnya beberapa saat kemudian. Suara lengkingan mereka membuat burung-burung di sekitar berterbangan, terusik dari ketenangan mereka. Junmyeon tak mampu menahan gemetarnya, kedua mata terbelalak dengan pikiran berpacu tanpa arah, mereka-reka apa yang terjadi.

Belum sempat otaknya memberikan satu buah alasan logis, Junmyeon tiba-tiba merasakan udara panas dari arah belakangnya. Jeritan dari para pengejarnya berubah menjadi semakin memilukan meraung meminta atensi sepenuhnya pada sekitar, membagi rasa sakit yang seakan mampu dibagi, disertai dengan samar bau daging terbakar yang semakin lama semakin jelas. Wajah Junmyeon berubah pucat. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi seseorang sedang membakar para pengejarnya hidup-hidup.

Mata Junmyeon terpejam erat mendengar suara teriakan yang tak kunjung berhenti, jantungnya berdebar seolah ingin berlari keluar dari kurungan rongga dadanya. Semua ini terjadi karena ia telah melanggar tabu. Mungkin Minseok benar, ia memang bodoh, dan dalam daftar tindakan bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan, pastilah ini menempati peringkat teratas.

Junmyeon berusaha untuk kembali melarikan diri, memaksa seluruh ototnya untuk mampu di ajak berkompromi menopang tubuhnya kembali -siapapun yang membakar para pengejarnya tentu telah menyadari keberadaannya dan ia belum ingin menjadi daging panggang - namun ia tak memiliki energi yang tersisa untuk bangun. Rahang Junmyeon mengeras. Ia mengutuk kakinya, namun akhirnya menyerah setelah beberapa kali mencoba. Ia kembali terduduk di atas tanah lembab, memegang belatinya sebagai harapan terakhir.

Tak lama, hawa panas yang bisa ia rasakan berangsur menghilang. Hutan itu lengang untuk sesaat, sampai-sampai Junmyeon dapat mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri dengan sangat jelas. Keadaan itu terpecahkan oleh suara ranting yang terinjak di dekatnya, kemudian Junmyeon merasakan suatu kehadiran di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang."

Junmyeon terlonjak mendengar suara yang menyapanya. Dengan mata terbelalak, ia mengangkat wajah, hanya untuk melihat pemuda bersurai hitam yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum manis dengan dimple terulas di wajah sang pemuda, membuatnya terlihat tidak berbahaya. Sayang, Junmyeon dapat melihat bercak abu di pakaiannya. Ia menghunuskan belati secara mengancam.

"Jangan mendekat atau kubunuh kau!"

"Balasan yang sangat unik. Aku bisa mengatakan ini pertama kalinya seseorang menjawab salamku dengan ancaman seperti itu." Pemuda asing di hadapan Junmyeon tertawa pelan, menghasilkan melodi yang membuat Junmyeon bergidik. Ada yang sangat salah dengan pemuda itu.

Sangat salah.

"Jangan bercanda denganku. Kau kira aku akan memercayai omongan seorang penyihir sepertimu? Sudah kubilang, jangan mendekat!" Junmyeon membentak saat si penyihir melangkah maju.

Tawa penyihir itu terhenti seketika, tergantikan dengan seringai yang jauh lebih berbahaya. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepala, sepasang mata dengan warna sebuah batu mulia yang bersinar dengan kekuatan mencermati Junmyeon. "Aku tersanjung kau mengenalku. Kau membuat semua ini jauh lebih mudah. Jika kau tahu aku seorang penyihir, tentu kau tahu bahwa bagian hutan ini terlarang untuk dimasuki oleh siapapun. Seharusnya, aku membunuhmu karena telah melanggar tabu, tapi nampaknya aku tak harus melakukan apa-apa. Kau sudah pasti akan mati dengan luka seperti itu."

"Kau tidak tahu itu." Junmyeon menggeram. Ia menolak untuk menerima vonis kematian. Ada banyak herbal di hutan ini yang bisa ia ambil dari sekitarnya. Ia pasti akan selamat.

"Oh, tapi aku tahu. Aku tahu pasti kapan kau akan mati dan kurasa kau sendiri pun menyadarinya. Lihat, sekarang saja kau tak punya tenaga untuk menggenggam belati itu dengan benar." Seringai di wajah sang penyihir merekah, matanya berkilat dengan kesenangan yang kejam.

Junmyeon kembali menggeram, namun ia tahu bedebah di hadapannya saat ini benar. Tangannya yang menggenggam belati gemetar dan titik-titik hitam mulai memasuki lingkup penglihatannya. Tak akan butuh waktu lama sampai seluruh titik hitam mengepung seluruh penglihatannya hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Sang penyihir tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melangkah mendekat, tak acuh pada belati yang Junmyeon hunuskan. "Seharusnya, aku membunuhmu. Tapi, harus kuakui sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku mendapatkan pengunjung. Jadi, beritahu aku, apakah kau masih ingin hidup?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku melanggar tabu dan melarikan diri?" Junmyeon hampir-hampir memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang unik!" Penyihir tergelak mendengar jawaban sarkastik Junmyeon. "Nampaknya, kau terlalu menarik untuk kubiarkan mati di sini. Lagipula, aku yakin empat orang tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hutan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, kau tidak usah pedulikan soal itu. Anggap saja aku sedang meracau. Kau beruntung aku bertemu para pengejarmu terlebih dahulu, jadi aku tidak perlu membunuhmu."

Sang penyihir kembali menampakkan seulas senyum manis, "Nah, sekarang, tidurlah dulu."

Junmyeon tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan apapun sebelum ia melihat pendaran biru dari tangan si penyihir dan kemudian dunianya menjadi benar benar gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Lidah kasap yang berkali-kali menjilati pipinya memaksa Junmyeon untuk meninggalkan mimpinya. Ia mengerang, berusaha untuk mendorong apapun yang tengah menjilatinya menjauh. Seekor anak anjing menyalak senang, menyambut tamu majikannya yang akhirnya sadar. Junmyeon mengerjap saat melihat anak anjing berbulu hitam itu, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun! Baguslah, byul sangat khawatir. Dia menjilatimu terus dari tadi!"

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terlonjak dari kasur yang disediakan untuknya saat ingatan tiba-tiba mengalir memenuhi otaknya. Ia berusaha untuk mencari-cari belatinya, namun benda itu tidak terlihat di manapun.

"Kalau kau mencari belatimu, aku mengambil inisiatif untuk menyimpannya. Nampaknya tindakanku tepat. Aku tak mau kau memotong nadiku setelah susah payah menolongmu."

Saat itu, Junmyeon baru menyadari ia tidak merasakan sakit saat bergerak. Dengan sedikit tertegun ia meraba daerah perutnya yang sebelumnya terbuka mengerikan. Tidak ada luka yang bisa terlihat di sana. Ia sudah benar-benar sembuh total. Keterkejutan membuatnya kembali terduduk di atas kasur, masih tidak dapat memercayai keberuntungannya. Kemudian, ia memicingkan mata.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Karena aku bosan. Sudah kubilang, tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang kemari dan kau berbeda dengan para penjarah yang sering mencari tempat persembunyian di sini. Anggap saja aku tertarik padamu. Jadi, apa kau punya nama?"

Junmyeon masih menatap si penyihir dengan penuh kecurigaan, namun ia tak dapat mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa ia telah diselamatkan. Paling tidak, hal itu membuatnya merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan si penyihir. "Kim Junmyeon."

"Junmyeon, hmm. Kurasa nama itu cocok untukmu. Aku Yixing. Senang bertemu denganmu, Junmyeonie~!"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama." Junmyeon mendengus pelan memalingkan wajah dengan cepat.

Keadaan ini terlalu tidak nyata baginya. Pertama, ia telah melanggar tabu akan hutan terlarang, bertemu dengan penyihir yang ditakuti oleh semua warga kota, dan justru diselamatkan. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Junmyeon mengalami kejadian yang begitu aneh seperti ini.

"Jahat sekali! Kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku."

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memercayai seorang penyihir yang selama ini selalu disebut sebagai pembunuh oleh warga kota? Sihir sendiri adalah hal tabu di kerajaan, aku heran kau masih dapat lolos dari hukuman mati sampai sekarang."

"Anggap saja aku punya cara khusus untuk menghindari hukuman," Yixing bergumam pelan, mengelus Byul yang mendekatinya.

"Lagipula, kau sendiri tak jauh berbeda denganku. Junmyeon Kim, sang pembunuh bayaran dengan hadiah 25 keping emas untuk siapapun yang bisa membunuhnya. Kalau aku boleh membela diri, kurasa alasanku membunuh jauh lebih mulia darimu."

"Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Darah hanyalah darah. Kata-kata indah tidak akan mengubahnya."

"Untuk sekali ini, kurasa kau benar." Yixing tersenyum tipis, sekilas raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang tak bisa Junmyeon pahami. Sebelum keadaan menjadi canggung, si penyihir terkekeh pelan, seolah ada sesuatu yang lucu yang sama sekali tidak bisa Junmyeon pahami. "Kau sebaiknya membiasakan diri denganku Junmyeon, karena kau tidak akan bisa pulang untuk beberapa waktu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau melanggar tabu. Apa kau pikir tidak akan ada konsekuensi setelahnya?" Yixing menghela napas lelah.

"Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi hutan ini hidup. Ada alasan yang kuat mengapa hutan ini dijadikan tabu. Kalau kau, yang melanggar tabu, mencoba untuk keluar dari hutan ini sekarang, kau hanya akan kehilangan nyawamu."

Junmyeon mengangkat alisnya penuh keraguan. "Candaanmu sungguh tak lucu. Hutan ini hidup? Hah, tinggal di dalam hutan seorang diri sudah merusak kewarasanmu, rupanya."

Yixing hanya mengulum senyum. "Dan kau kira, untuk apa aku tinggal sendiri di sini, jika bukan karena hal itu?"

Junmyeon terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya kepadaku, tapi setidaknya, turuti perintahku dan jangan mencoba keluar dari hutan untuk dua hari. Akan kuanggap utang nyawamu lunas jika kau melakukannya."

Ketegasan dalam suara Yixing memaksa Junmyeon untuk menyetujui permintaannya.

Dua hari bersama dengan seorang penyihir. Junmyeon hanya dapat berharap tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi selama itu.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau membunuh?"

"Maaf?" Yixing mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Junmyeon. Ia baru saja kembali setelah memeriksa, ada koyakan lebar di sana yang dibuat oleh Junmyeon saat ia melarikan diri. Mulai besok, Yixing harus bekerja memperbaikinya.

"Aku tanya, untuk apa kau membunuh? Kau tadi bilang alasanmu membunuh jauh lebih mulia dariku. Memangnya, untuk apa kau membunuh?" Junmyeon mencermati perubahan raut wajah Yixing saat ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Yixing tertegun. Belum pernah ada yang menanyakan soal itu sebelumnya dan sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa menjawabnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ragu untuk sesaat, namun pandangan Junmyeon menuntut jawaban, tidak mengizinkan Yixing untuk mengelak, tapi—

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? Tertarik untuk menjadi temanku, sekarang?"

—bukan berarti ia tidak akan mencoba.

Junmyeon memicingkan mata. Ia tahu apa yang sedang Yixing lakukan, mencoba untuk mengalihkan percakapan darinya dengan memancing emosi Junmyeon. Sayang, cara itu tidak akan berhasil. Junmyeon dapat menahan diri untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Selama ini, itulah yang telah ia lakukan tiap kali melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Jadi, saat Yixing tertawa pelan dan menyibukkan diri dengan Byul yang meminta perhatiannya, Junmyeon hanya diam menatapnya sampai akhirnya si penyihir pun menghentikan tawanya dan menggeliat gelisah di tempat.

Saat Yixing akhirnya kembali menatap Junmyeon,

wajahnya tertekuk, tapi jawaban yang ingin Junmyeon dengar lolos dari bibirnya, "Aku membunuh untuk memenuhi tuntutan hutan. Setiap orang yang kubunuh akan menjadi sumber kekuatan sihir hutan ini. Apa kau akan percaya itu?"

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau itu jawabanmu, aku akan percaya." Ia kemudian kembali menyuap sup kelinci yang Yixing buatkan sebelumnya, tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Yixing terdiam, jemarinya bermain dengan bulu lembut Byul tanpa ia sadari. "Kau sendiri, kenapa bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran? Apa menurutmu nyawa manusia tidak ada harganya?"

"Justru kebalikannya," Junmyeon menyeringai. "Karena nyawa manusia berhargalah aku bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran."

Saat itu, Yixing hanya dapat menatap Junmyeon tanpa kata-kata meresapi setiap makna dari jawaban Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari, suasana hutan terasa sangat berbeda. Junmyeon berbaring di ranjang yang telah disediakan untuknya, berusaha untuk memejamkan mata berkali kali namun tidak bisa. Ia masih terjaga, memandangi langit-langit kayu yang berada di atasnya, berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan keasingan di sekitarnya.

Ia tidak terbiasa dengan kesunyian malam yang hanya dipecahkan oleh suara burung hantu atau nyanyian jangkrik beberapa kali. Junmyeon biasa tertidur diiringi oleh kebisingan kota yang tak pernah mati. Kesunyian semacam ini terasa terlalu janggal baginya. Setelah beberapa kali mengganti posisi tubuh dan tetap tidak bisa tertidur, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar.

.

.

Sebagai seorang penyihir, Yixing termasuk ceroboh. Ia sama sekali tidak memasang penghalang sihir di pintu kamar Junmyeon, seolah tidak mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan Junmyeon melarikan diri. Tentu saja, Junmyeon memanfaatkan hal ini dengan sangat baik. Tanpa suara, ia menggeser pintu kayu terbuka. Koridor di hadapannya terlihat lengang, tapi Junmyeon tidak mau mengambil risiko. Dengan berjingkat, ia mulai menelusuri koridor panjang tersebut, matanya memicing awas, mencoba untuk menembus kegelapan.

Tak lama ia berjalan, Junmyeon dapat mendengar alunan melodi lembut yang asing baginya memecah keheningan. Langkah dan niatnya tertahan saat ia berusaha untuk mendengar melodi tersebut dengan lebih jelas. Sayup-sayup, suara seorang laki-laki yang menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa yang tak bisa ia mengerti menyusup masuk ke dalam telinganya. Junmyeon dapat mengenali ciri khas suara Yixing di balik melodi indah itu, suatu keceriaan janggal yang bahkan masih bisa terdengar sekarang. Junmyeon merengutkan alis sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. Nampaknya, ide untuk melarikan diri kini pupus sudah.

Junmyeon akhirnya melihat sosok Yixing yang terduduk sambil memandangi langit malam di penghujung koridor. Lagu lembut dalam bahasa yang tak Junmyeon kenal masih mengalir dari bibirnya, seolah ia mempersembahkannya kepada bulan dan bintang yang berserakan di langit hitam. Saat itu, Junmyeon terpaku memandang Yixing. Belum pernah ia melihat seseorang yang begitu indah dalam kesendiriannya. Perlahan, kedua kaki Junmyeon kembali mengayun melangkah menghabiskan jarak, membawanya mendekat ke arah Yixing—hanya untuk terhenti saat suara geraman liar memutus nyanyian Yixing.

Junmyeon membatu, meneguk ludah kasar tanpa mampu melanjutkan langkah atau kembali menjauh karena dari sisi Yixing, seekor serigala dengan surai yang lebih putih dari salju abadi tiba-tiba muncul. Bulu sang serigala berdiri tegak, mata memicing tajam, taringnya yang runcing nampak siap merobek tubuh Junmyeon menjadi bagian terkecil jika ia mengganggu Yixing. Junmyeon menilai hewan liar itu dengan hati-hati, mencatat ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari serigala pada umumnya yang bahkan tingginya dua kali lipat serigala pada umumnya . Rasa takut muncul di dalam dirinya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Shh, tidak apa-apa. Dia tamu, kau tidak perlu segalak itu kepadanya." Yixing tersenyum geli, meletakkan tangannya lembut di leher sang serigala, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Saat bola mata beriris kuning hewan itu bertemu dengannya, Yixing hanya tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya dan mengangguk. Hampir segera setelahnya, serigala putih itu kembali merebahkan kepala di pangkuan Yixing, menikmati elusan di belakang telinganya dan seolah melupakan Junmyeon seperti angin lalu.

"Kau. . . berteman dengan se-ekor serigala?" Junmyeon tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketidakpercayaan dalam suaranya, melangkahkan kaki dengan hati hati.

"Kita berada di dalam hutan, Junmyeon. Menurutmu, dengan siapa aku akan berteman?" Yixing tertawa, masih merasa terhibur dengan ekspresi ketakutan Junmyeon.

"Memangnya, tidak ada penyihir lain sepertimu di dalam hutan ini?" Junmyeon memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Yixing, matanya mengerling hati-hati ke arah serigala putih yang nyaris tertidur di pangkuan si penyihir.

"Kurasa hewan liar tidak bisa benar-benar menjadi temanmu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau masih seorang manusia. Insting kalian terlalu berbeda." Junmyeon hampir hampir meninggikan suaranya di akhir kalimat jika tidak ingat bahwa makhluk yang dia bicarakan -serigala putih itu- masih ada di dekatnya yang sekarang menatap dengan tatapan membunuh, merasa tersinggung juga terusik pelan.

Yixing mengulum senyum samar. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit di atas mereka dengan tangan kembali mengusap lembut helaian bulu leher serigala -menenangkan. "Aku kira kau sudah tidur."

Lagi-lagi sebuah penggantian topik yang membuat Junmyeon geram. Entah mengapa, Yixing selalu enggan menceritakan apapun mengenai dirinya sendiri. Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat para penyihir benar-benar menyebalkan. Junmyeon mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Yixing mengelak lagi kali ini.

"Aku tidak mengantuk dan kau tidak seharusnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu hanya karena kau tidak punya teman."

"Kau kira apa gunanya teman untuk seorang penyihir?"

"Untuk menemanimu bicara selayaknya manusia agar otakmu tidak rusak seperti sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian penyihir lakukan di waktu senggang, membuat ramuan berbau tengik di dalam kuali besar? Menyiksa hewan? Pilih saja mana yang kau mau!"

Kali ini, senyum yang Yixing tunjukkan nampak lebih tulus dengan bola mata berpindah menelisik Junmyeon disampingnya. "Untuk seseorang yang mengatakan tidak percaya kepadaku, nampaknya kau benar-benar ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku. Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu. "Informasi adalah senjata terbaik yang bisa seseorang miliki. Anggap saja aku sedang mencari kelemahanmu."

"Dan di sini aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman." Yixing tidak terlihat terlalu tersinggung dengan jawaban Junmyeon.

"Jangan bercanda! Seumur hidupku, aku tidak akan mau berteman dengan penyihir. Aku hanya menoleransimu selama dua hari. Jangan lupa itu."

"Tentu. Lagipula, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku juga tidak memiliki niat berteman dengan manusia barbar sepertimu."

Mungkin seharusnya, saat itu mereka berdua sadar, bahwa apa yang mereka katakan sama sekali tidak mengandung kebenaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yixing telah pergi ke dalam hutan bahkan sebelum matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Ia tidak membangunkan Junmyeon, tidak mau pemuda itu mengganggu urusannya. Byul menyalak senang saat ia mengikuti Yixing, menikmati jalan-jalannya bersama sang majikan. Yixing tertawa pelan, merasa terhibur dengan tingkah riang peliharaannya. Pepohonan yang ada di dalam hutan berkerisik di sekitarnya, menyambut kedatangan penjaga mereka. Senyum di wajah Yixing sedikit memudar, namun tetap tulus. Ia sudah menerima peran yang harus ia jalani sedari dulu.

Pelindung sihir yang mengelilingi hutan berpendar merah saat ia mendekatinya. Yixing memeriksa pola-pola rumit yang menjalin keutuhan pelindung, memastikan tidak ada kerusakan di sana. Setelah puas dengan apa yang ia temukan, ia berjalan menuju bagian pelindung yang terkoyak. Ia memindai kerusakan yang terjadi dengan teliti, sebelum mengeluarkan belati Junmyeon dari saku di bagian dalam jubahnya.

Byul mendengking pelan saat lingkaran sihir terbentuk di sekeliling tubuh Yixing. Angin yang tidak diciptakan oleh alam melingkupi sisi penyihir, tekanan kekuatan sihir Yixing membuat Byul bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dengan ekor di antara kakinya.

Yixing sudah terlarut dalam ritual yang telah berulang kali ia lakukan. Kedua iris -nya kembali bersinar dengan kekuatan, membuat mereka terlihat emas, dan bibirnya merapal mantra dalam alunan melodi yang janggal. Kemudian, ia mengangkat belati di tangannya dan membuat sayatan dalam di sepanjang kedua lengannya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka yang baru saja ia buat, namun saat ini seluruh ujung syaraf Yixing telah termatikan. Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit.

Yixing merapal mantra dengan semakin keras dan hal aneh pun terjadi. Darah yang mengalir turun perlahan bergerak menentang gravitasi dan justru berbelok ke arah pelindung sihir yang terkoyak. Bulir-bulir darah Yixing kemudian membaur dengan pola-pola rumit dalam pelindung, terjalin dan terpilin, hingga akhirnya koyakan yang Junmyeon buat tertutup dengan pola pelindung baru yang sama dengan pola lainnya.

Setelah lubang terakhir tertutup, lingkaran sihir di sekitar Yixing berpendar lalu menghilang. Yixing tersenyum lemah melihat hasil akhir pekerjaannya. Pelindung itu sudah kembali sempurna. Sekarang, Junmyeon bisa meninggalkan hutan tanpa khawatir. Yixing memejamkan matanya dengan perasaan lega, sebelum tubuhnya lunglai akibat kehilangan terlalu banyak darah, bahkan mungkin hampir sebagian besar darahnya. Ia bersiap menerima rasa sakit saat tubuhnya ambruk menyentuh tanah, tapi tanpa ia duga, seseorang justru menangkapnya dari belakang.

Terkesiap, kedua mata Yixing terbeliak saat ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok yang ia kenal. "Junmyeon! S-sedang apa kau di sini?!"

Junmyeon tidak menjawab. Wajahnya mengeras. Iris gelapnya penuh oleh amarah saat ia melihat luka sayat di kedua lengan Yixing. Kemudian, tanpa kata-kata, Junmyeon mengangkat tubuh Yixing dengan mudah, menggendong si penyihir yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di pundaknya. Yixing bahkan tidak mencoba untuk berontak, ia hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Darahku … mengotori pakaianmu."

"Diam. Aku tak ingin mendengar suaramu saat ini."

Yixing benar-benar terdiam. Bukan karena perintah Junmyeon, tapi karena ia dapat mendeteksi sesuatu yang asing di dalam suara Junmyeon. "Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku. Sudah tugasku sebagai seorang penyihir untuk menjaga pelindung di sekeliling hutan—dan memperbaikinya. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa untukku."

"Sudah kubilang diam!" Junmyeon membentak kasar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memercayaimu! Apa kau sadar berapa banyak darah yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat pelindung itu?! Sedikit lebih lama lagi dan kau akan mati, idiot!"

"Aku tak peduli jika kau biasanya melakukan hal ini, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh dirimu sendiri di hadapanku!"

"… Kau mengkhawatirkanku." Yixing menyadari dengan takjub, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan omelan Junmyeon.

"Melihat orang bodoh yang rela membuang nyawanya demi sebuah hutan, siapapun pasti akan khawatir! Sekarang, diam sebelum aku menjatuhkanmu. Lukamu harus segera dirawat."

Junmyeon tidak mungkin tahu bahwa itu adalah kali pertama seseorang mengkhawatirkan Yixing- kali pertama ia merasakan kehangatan menyebar di dalam dirinya karena seseorang- kali pertama ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh orang lain begitu dekat dengannya.

Itu kali pertama Yixing ingin menangis karena takdirnya.

Saat itu juga pohon pohon yang melingkupi hutan bergerisik seolah sadar akan apa yang tengah terjadi pada penjaga mereka, dan keseimbangan yang menjaga hutan saat ini mulai goyah.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada dua hal yang selalu Yixing ingat seumur hidupnya pertama, ia harus memberikan darah dan jiwa manusia untuk melindungi hutan, menjaga kelangsungan hidup hutan dan kedua, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari hutan.

Tidak bisa.

Sepanjang ingatannya, Yixing telah hidup di dalam hutan. Ia tak memiliki ingatan masa kanak-kanak dan ia pun ragu sempat mengalami fase kehidupan itu, tapi sejauh yang ia ingat, ia telah menjadi penyihir pelindung hutan semenjak ia membuka mata.

Terkadang, Yixing bertanya-tanya mengapa ia yang terpilih, atau mengapa ia harus memberikan darahnya dan sesekali, jiwa para penjarah yang masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berhenti melakukannya—hal yang buruk, firasatnya berkata—tapi ketakutan yang menguasainya saat memikirkan hal itu melarangnya untuk berhenti.

Sepanjang ingatannya, Yixing selalu sendirian. Tidak pernah ada penyihir-penyihir lain di hutan atau manusia penghuni lain -dan percayalah, ia sudah berusaha mencari mereka hingga ke pelosok terdalam hutan yang ada - dan para manusia yang melanggar tabu dengan segera akan menjadi korban persembahan. Kesendirian membuat Yixing beberapa kali mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari hutan—tapi percuma. Tiap kali ia mencapai bibir hutan, sebuah pelindung tak kasat mata akan selalu menahannya untuk tetap ada di dalam hutan. Hal ini terus terjadi sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Lalu, saat Yixing mulai menerima takdirnya, seorang Kim Junmyeon melanggar tabu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Junmyeon tidak hanya mengoyak pelindung di sekeliling hutan, tapi juga suatu keyakinan dasar di dalam diri Yixing. Kini, Yixing kembali mempertanyakan takdirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ikut denganku."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon seolah ia sudah gila.

"Aku serius. Ikutlah denganku, keluar dari hutan ini. Kau tidak pernah mengetahui dunia di luar hutan, apa kau tidak penasaran? Di luar sana, ada banyak sekali manusia. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa keluar dari hutan ini? Lagipula, ke mana aku akan pergi jika aku berhasil keluar? Kau benar, aku tidak mengetahui apapun soal dunia di luar hutan. Aku tak akan bisa bertahan hidup di sana."

"Kau bisa ikut denganku. Aku yakin Minseok tidak akan keberatan menampung pemuda manis sepertimu."

Yixing tertawa. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum simpul. Junmyeon sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak bisa bilang kau menikmati kesendirianmu! Aku hanya bersama denganmu selama dua hari, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menyadari kalau kau kesepian! Aku memberikanmu jalan keluar, kau hanya perlu mengambilnya!" Junmyeon bersikeras.

Yixing menggeleng pelan, senyum simpul masih terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku tak bisa, Junmyeon. Tempatku di sini. Lagipula, hutan ini tidak akan mengizinkanku keluar."

"Persetan dengan hutan ini! Aku menanyakan keinginanmu, Yixing! Apa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk lepas dari takdirmu?!"

Yixing memejamkan mata, berbalik memunggungi Junmyeon. Ia tak bisa melihat sosok pemuda itu lebih lama lagi. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa ia terbujuk oleh kata-katanya.

Junmyeon tidak tinggal diam. Ia melangkah mendekati Yixing yang seolah menarik diri menjauh sejauh yang dia bisa untuk tidak mendengar ucapan bujuk rayu Junmyeon. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh si penyihir ke dalam pelukan hangat tanpa peringatan. Yixing gemetar pelan di dalam pelukannya, Junmyeon bisa merasakan hal itu.

Dihirupnya aroma lembut yang menguar dari ujung bahu si penyihir, "Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri. Cepat atau lambat, baik hatimu atau tubuhmu tidak akan sanggup menahan bebannya, Yixing."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Yixing berteriak histeris, karena pelukan Junmyeon mengubah segalanya, dan berbalik untuk mendorong Junmyeon menjauh beberapa langkah di depannya. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, Junmyeon dapat melihat kilat kemarahan, frustrasi dan setipis harapan yang terkurung di dalam iris -nya. "Kau tidak mengerti apapun, Junmyeon! Kau tidak mengerti kesepianku, kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal tanggung jawabku dan KAU TIDAK MENGERTI HARAPANKU!"

Sihir Yixing bereaksi menuruti emosinya yang melambung tinggi, menghasilkan angin ribut di sekitar ruangan. Junmyeon berusaha keras untuk tidak terpental sementara Yixing berdiri di tengah kekacauan, sebuah entitas indah dalam kemurkaan dan Junmyeon—Junmyeon tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya, mengagumi semua hal yang ada pada sosok Yixing.

"Kau pikir, berapa kali aku mencoba untuk keluar dari hutan terkutuk ini?!"

"KAU PIKIR BERAPA KALI AKU MENCOBA UNTUK BUNUH DIRI?!"

"Sia-sia! Semuanya sia-sia! Hutan ini tidak akan melepaskanku, apapun yang kulakukan! Kau hanyalah orang luar, kau tidak mungkin mengerti apa-apa! Jadi berhentilah membohongiku! Berhenti membuatku berharap karena kali ini . . . . .karena kali ini aku tidak akan mampu menerima kekecewaan lagi!"

"Tidak lagi. . ."

Emosi Yixing meredam secepat ia meledak. Sihirnya lenyap begitu saja, sementara ia terduduk lemah di lantai, isakan keras mengguncang tubuhnya. Yixing merengkuh dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin juga rasa sakit frustasi yang berasal dari dalam dirinya. Ia tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya—entah karena kesedihan atau justru kekesalan.

Keheningan menyakitkan mengikuti keributan yang sempat terjadi. Junmyeon terdiam, menatap sosok Yixing yang dikuasai emosi tanpa kata-kata. Kemudian ia menegakkan diri dan dengan sebuah tanda seorang idiot, sekali lagi ia berjalan mendekati penyihir yang masih tak mampu mengendalikan sihirnya.

"Kumohon, Yixing. Kumohon. Kali ini saja, kumpulkanlah kepingan harapanmu. Kali ini saja, turuti apa keinginanmu. Aku akan menemanimu sekarang, kau tidak akan menanggung kekecewaan sendirian. Aku akan berada di sana bersamamu, menerima separuh dari kekecewaan itu. Karenanya, kumohon . . . . ikut denganku."

Belum pernah Junmyeon berkata selembut itu kepada orang lain, tapi melihat Yixing saat ini—melihat seorang pemuda yang meringkuk dan menarik diri sambil terisak penuh keputusasaan seperti ini, membuat sifat protektif naluriah Junmyeon terangkat ke permukaan. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Yixing sekarang, tidak saat ia menyadari apa yang hutan ini lakukan kepadanya.

Tidak saat ia menyadari kesepian yang perlahan menggerogoti diri Yixing.

Kali ini, saat Junmyeon merengkuhnya sekali lagi ke dalam pelukan, Yixing tidak mendorongnya menjauh, Yixing tidak menghindarinya.

"Junmyeon . . . . aku takut."

Pengakuan Yixing tak lebih dari sekadar bisikan, tapi Junmyeon mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia memeluk Yixing dengan lebih erat dengan usapan penenang di bahu kecilnya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap tak bisa keluar? Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku?" Kedua tangan Yixing perlahan menggenggam baju Junmyeon, seolah tak ingin lepas.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau janji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji."

.

.

.

.

Yixing tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat Junmyeon membawanya, menarik tangannya hingga ke bibir hutan. Ia bahkan tidak benar-benar yakin apa yang terjadi adalah nyata. Kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri, tubuhnya terpisah dari jiwanya dan ia merasa seperti berjalan dalam tidur. Junmyeon berkali-kali menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir, memastikan ia baik-baik saja, dan tiap kali itu terjadi, Yixing hanya dapat tersenyum sambil memeluk Byul dengan lebih erat.

 _Pada suatu ketika, sebuah hutan memiliki sihir yang lebih kuat dari tempat manapun, menarik manusia dengan kemampuan sihir murni untuk mengunjunginya. Sihir di hutan itu bersih dan suci, belum terjamah oleh hasrat manusia apapun—dan sihir itulah yang menuntun seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun memasuki hutan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia tiba di jantung hutan._

Suara detak jantungnya sangat keras, Yixing dapat mendengarnya dengan baik dan sempat takut Junmyeon dapat mendengarnya. Keringat dingin membuatnya gemetar. Matanya berkali-kali memeriksa sekelilingnya, bertanya-tanya kapan kekuatan sihir magis hutan akan menghentikan mereka. Suara kerisik sekecil apapun membuat Yixing terlonjak kaget. Kemudian, ia akan menertawai ketakutannya sendiri. Ketakutan yang tidak seharusnya ada untuknya yang telah lama berada dan hidup bersama dengan hutan.

 _Bocah berambut hitam itu menatap penuh kekaguman pada danau biru jernih tanpa riak yang ada di hadapannya. Memantulkan seluruh bias warna cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Ia terberkati oleh kemampuan sihir murni, karenanya ia dapat melihat kristal-kristal sihir terkondensasi yang berada di sekeliling danau. Tempat ini adalah pusat kekuatan sihir hutan dan si bocah merasa tenang serta nyaman berada di sana. Ia tersenyum lebar, kaki kecilnya membawa ia ke pinggir danau tempat ia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri dengan mata lebar penuh kegembiraan anak anak._

Langkah Yixing terhenti saat Junmyeon tiba-tiba berbalik penuh tanya memandangnya. Ia tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya melihat kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah Junmyeon, menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di kedua iris hitam itu.

Tidak apa.

Yixing masih bisa terus berjalan. Ia tidak akan kalah dari ketakutannya begitu saja. Di pelukannya lebih erat, Byul menyalak riang, seolah memberikan keberanian tambahan yang dibutuhkan oleh Yixing untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

 _Sayang, yang dilihat oleh bocah itu bukan hanya pantulan wajahnya sendiri—namun juga wajah seorang pemuda yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Dua mata dengan iris yang sewarna batu mulia membulat sebelum terpejam saat dua tangan mendorongnya ke dalam danau. Bocah kecil itu tak bisa berenang. Dengan panik ia berusaha kembali menggapai ke permukaan, tapi sihir di danau memberati tubuhnya—bagaikan batu yang terikat di kedua kakinya. Paru-parunya terasa terbakar dan ia berpikir air danau akan membantu menghilangkan rasa panas itu—ia salah besar._

Yixing tidak dapat mengatur napasnya saat mereka akhirnya tiba di tepi hutan. Satu langkah lagi dan ia akan berada di luar hutan—terbebas dari takdir yang mengekangnya. Satu langkah lagi dan ini adalah jarak terjauh yang bisa dicapainya dulu. Satu langkah lagi dan pelindung sihir akan segera menahannya. Yixing melepas genggaman Junmyeon perlahan. Kakinya terpaku membeku di tanah. Junmyeon berhenti di sisinya, menatapnya tanpa kata-kata.

"Bisa . . . kau bawa Byul ?" Yixing mencoba tersenyum—dan gagal.

 _Hari itu, nyawa seorang bocah hilang karena sihir yang seharusnya menjadi berkah. Pemuda yang mendorongnya ke danau merasa takut melihat hasil dari sihir sang bocah, yang selama ini dengan kemampuannya membuat air menari, mengubah api menjadi kupu-kupu dan terbang dengan bantuan angin. Sampai saat dimana ia telah mengikuti si bocah tanpa suara, hingga akhirnya saat ini menemukan kesempatan untuk menghilangkan keabnormalan itu dari dunia._

 _Namun,_

 _Ia tidak tahu, saat itu ia telah membuat sihir di hutan ini mengamuk. Gempa besar melanda hutan saat itu juga, membuat para binatang berlari ketakutan tanpa arah. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk berlari, tapi kekuatan sihir hutan menahannya di tempat, menekannya seperti mereka menekan bocah yang mati tenggelam, hingga akhirnya tubuh pemuda tak bisa menahannya dan organ-organ dalamnya hancur seketika. Membunuh di pusat kekuatan sihir adalah hal yang tabu. Tanpa mengetahui hal ini, sang pemuda telah mengunci nasibnya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari itu, satu nyawa ditukar oleh nyawa lainnya di sana. Jantung hutan dengan segera menjadi wilayah tabu. Bocah yang sempat merasakan kematian kembali membuka mata—delapan tahun semenjak kematiannya. Sejak saat itu, ia terikat oleh sihir hutan dan memang sudah sewajarnya, karena ia pun hidup dari kekuatan sihir tersebut._

Junmyeon mengambil Byul dari tangan Yixing tanpa kata-kata. Kemudian, ia mengamati dalam diam saat Yixing menarik napas dalam dan bergeming untuk sesaat. Junmyeon memperhatikan dengan jelas guratan keraguan yang menguasai ekspresi Yixing sebelum akhirnya sang penyihir membulatkan tekad dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati batas hutan—mengambil satu langkah terakhir yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Kemudian—

 _Zhang Yixing._

 _Dulu, itulah nama bocah yang hidup dari kekuatan sihir hutan. Kini, setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi penyihir pelindung hutan, ia hanya mengingat dirinya sebagai Yixing._

 _Yixing yang tak pernah keluar dari hutan-_

 _Yixing yang tak punya ingatan masa kanak-kanak-_

 _Yixing yang selalu memberikan darahnya demi membuat pelindung sihir di sekeliling hutan-_

 _Yixing yang ditemani oleh hewan-hewan liar dan yang terlalu dicintai oleh hutan._

 _Yixing—Zhang Yixing—selalu berharap suatu saat nanti hutan akan mampu melepaskannya, membiarkannya bebas dan keluar dari sana._

Tidak seperti yang ia duga _, hutan selalu mendengarkan permintaannya. -_

—gempa yang besar mengguncang hutan secara tiba-tiba. Pelindung sihir di sekeliling hutan berpendar terang. Sinar merah menyala di pinggiran hutan, melingkupi Yixing yang baru saja menembus pelindung terakhir itu.

Junmyeon berteriak memanggil, namun tak ada suara yang dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia berusaha untuk menggapai Yixing dengan tangannya, melawan sihir yang menahannya dengan segenap kekuatannya, tapi sia-sia.

Byul menyalak panik, anak anjing malang itu hanya bisa menatap majikannya yang meringkuk kesakitan di atas tanah dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah darah.

 _Ketahuilah_ ,

 _Ada alasan mengapa hutan tidak membebaskan Yixing. Bukan karena pelindung sihir yang dibuat olehnya, tapi karena Yixing tidak akan dapat bertahan hidup setelah ia menjejakkan kaki ke luar._

 _Sihir hutan yang menyelamatkan nyawa Yixing hanya dapat bekerja di dalam hutan. Jika Yixing keluar dari hutan satu langkah saja, maka ia akan kembali menjadi seonggok tubuh tidak bernyawa yang dulu tenggelam di dasar danau._

 _Tapi hutan benar-benar mencintai Yixing—sangat mencintainya—hingga sedikit demi sedikit sihirnya akan terbagi menjadi milik Yixing sendiri._

 _Perlahan-lahan, Yixing akan memiliki cukup kekuatan sihir untuk bertahan hidup, karena pada awalnya Yixing adalah sang pemilik sihir murni._

 _Hingga-_

 _Pada saatnya, akan ada seseorang yang membawa Yixing keluar dari hutan—dan saat itu,_

 _hutan akan merelakannya._

 _Benar benar merelakannya._

Gempa itu berhenti setelah beberapa saat, begitu juga lonjakan sihir yang mengelilingi hutan. Pendaran sinar merah menghilang bagaikan api yang terkalahkan oleh hujan, meninggalkan desis samar yang bisa Junmyeon dengar dari sekitar.

Yixing masih meringkuk di tanah, sinar merah yang semula melingkupinya kini hilang sudah. Junmyeon dengan segera berlari menghampirinya, mengangkat tubuh Yixing lembut ke pangkuannya juga rengkuhannya. Kecemasan yang menguasai diri Junmyeon perlahan mengendur saat ia menyadari bahwa Yixing masih bernapas. Sang penyihir hanya pingsan dan mereka kini telah berada di luar hutan.

Junmyeon tidak dapat menahan rasa lega yang muncul di dirinya, memberinya kecupan lembut di dahi Yixing. Mereka berhasil. Yixing berhasil. Kini ia tak akan lagi terikat oleh sihir hutan. Yixing tidak perlu lagi menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan ia tidak akan pernah lagi sendirian, karena Junmyeon akan selalu menemaninya dan lagipula, ada begitu banyak manusia di kota. Yixing tidak akan pernah lagi merasa kesepian. Dengan lembut, Junmyeon menyentuhkan bibirnya kembali ke kening Yixing yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Kelihatannya, aku berhasil membuatmu menjadi milikku, Yixing."

 _Dan saat itu, hutan hanya akan menatap dalam diam saat Kim Junmyeon membawa Zhang Yixing pergi menjauh darinya. Sihir hutan perlahan berembus pelan mengiringi langkah mereka untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum menghilang._

 _Kini, tak ada lagi hutan tabu. Pelindung sihir yang dibuat oleh Yixing telah menghilang seluruhnya, demikian pula dengan sihir hutan itu sendiri. Tapi hutan tidak keberatan, karena sihir adalah harga yang setimpal untuk nyawa seorang Zhang Yixing dan kebahagiaannya. -_

—Tamat.

.

.

.

.

Hello, ini Luce. Apa kabar guys, aku sangat merindukan kalian. Sangat ingin untuk segera kembali bersama kalian lagi. Pertama berterimakasih banyak untuk kakak amariys sudah bersedia mengizinkan saya untuk meremake ff terbaik nya. Dan yang kedua, bagaimana keadaan juga kesibukan kalian saat ini?

Masih ujian bukan? Dan apa esok adalah hari terakhir? Bukan hari terakhir? Baiklah, tetaplah bersemangat untuk ujian karena aku akan segera menyusul kalian setelah ini. Mari berjuang bersama dalam melodi pendidikan. Tetap semangat dan berusaha jangan lupa berdoa, setelah ini semoga hasil yang kalian harapkan akan menjadi nyata.

Baik, aku berharap dapat segera normal lagi setelah ini. Dan bisa bersama untuk melanjutkan project ff selanjutnya, kuharap tema witch untuk sulay bukanlah hal tabu, aku harap juga kalian menyempatkan membuka ff ori milik kakak amariys tentang ikatan sihir. Sekarang taukan dari fandom mana saya dulunya berasal meskipun kurobas bukanlah yang pertama kekeke.

Well mungkin itu dulu, saya mau kembali bergulat dengan skripsi lagi yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Ini karena saya benar benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menyapa kalian. Dan lupa, untuk eonniku dua moga juga semangat untuk bekerjanya ya walau lama tidak pm bersama kekekeke.

.

.

.

"Eumm. . .apa ceritanya sudah selesai?"

"Sudah."

Senyuman mengalun lembut seiring tertutupnya sampul buku. Mengantarkan sang pria dewasa menarik perlahan selimut penghangat milik sang putra dalam dinginnya malam bulan Januari.

"Appa~ benarkah sihir itu masih ada?"

"Cobalah kau tanya pada eomma-mu, hmm."

Dan seulas senyum manis dengan dimple menjawab pertanyaan sang putra- meskipun itu bukan jawaban sesungguhnya yang ia inginkan.

"Aku ingin melihatnya? Bolehkah?"

"Ten-"

"Cukup! Berhenti melakukannya."

Sang putra memberenggut lucu dengan kedua bibir kecil terkuncir dan pandangan merajuk menatap sepasang orang tua di sampingnya.

"Kau hanya membuat anson tidak tidur sampai larut- . . ."

.

.

.

.

.

"Junmyeonie. . ."

.

.

Big thanks- "Amariys"

-silahkan hilangkan tanda kurungnya-

https(:) u/1313554/

Remake "Ikatan Sihir"

-silahkan hilangkan tanda kurungnya-

https(:) s/8916818/1/Ikatan(-)Sihir

.

.

Review please~

.

Luce,

With love and miss u so much guys.


End file.
